The Gift
by Dragoni
Summary: Yaoi. Sage needs to find a six-month present for Rowen. Completed. ^_^; Now has the *real* epilogue. -_-; Sorry to everyone who read before and was confused... *That* was Introspection.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Gift, Chapter 1  
By Dragoni  
Warning: This contains shounen-ai. Boy/boy romance. Don't like it? Don't read it. Don't flame me.  
Disclaimers: I don't own the Ronin Warriors - I'm just playing with them a little bit. This is fanfiction, I did not make any money off it. (Believe me there!) The only thing that's mine is the idea for the story.  
  
  
[Rowen]  
  
The morning sun glares sharply in my eyes, disrupting the sleep I only just settled down to. Growling slightly, I tear the pillow out from under my head and throw it at the offending light.   
  
That was a dumb move. Not only is the piercing light still preying on my shut eyelids, but now I have nothing to hide under. Another ineffective growl rumbles forth from my lips. I hate mornings. I probably shouldn't have been up so late last night, but there was that killer party...   
  
/You could just roll over, you know./ Sage's voice glides through my mind. As if he ever feels this way in the morning. Not Mr. Up-Practicing-With-The-Sun. It isn't bad advice, though... Hmph... just turn over.  
  
THUD.   
  
Ow. That hurt. I guess I'm really not getting back to sleep this morning. I mean, I'd have to move anyway... at least to get back on the bed. But... well, the floor *is* rather comfortable. Maybe I'll just stay here.  
  
"Are you alright, love?" Sage's voice sparkles with laughter. His wooden practice sword prods me repeatedly. Some days I almost regret having a roommate. Especially Sage. Three months since he moved into my room - and he still doesn't get it. I just hate mornings. They start too damned early, if you ask me. The day shouldn't really start until some reasonable hour. Like noon.   
  
So why won't he let me go back to sleep already? That stupid piece of wood feels like it's trying to send morse code off my back. *He* thinks I've slept enough tonight.  
  
"Alright! I'm up!" That comes out a little rougher than I meant it to, and my eyes squint open to see a vaguely startled look cross his face. Serves him right. Shaking off some of my weariness, I grab some clothes and head toward the bathroom. A nice hot shower and a steaming cup of coffee sure sound good now. Hn. I wish they had coffee showers. That'd make mornings easier - one less stop.  
  
  
  
[Sage]  
  
I silently watch as my blue-haired angel leaves the room. That was a bit harsh. Especially opening the shade so it would hit him right in the eyes. That's okay, though. I'll make it up to him tonight. Besides, I needed him out of the room. I have work to do.   
  
We're so different. Sometimes, I'm not sure what draws us together. I'm a morning person; he's not. I relax in the dojo, practicing my moves and honing my skills; he'd rather curl up with an essay explaining the practical uses for camel spit. He is so disorganized... He calls me a neat freak, says I worry too much about little things. I guess I do sometimes, not that I'd admit it to anyone. Still, it wouldn't hurt him to be a little less messy.  
  
Especially since I've got to clean it up. Well, not clean it, precisely... we have an agreement: I can clean my half of the room as much as I want and he can keep his as messy as he likes. But today is different. I need to find something. Some sort of clue.  
  
Our six-month is coming up next week. I want to do something special for him. Something to let him know just how much he's meant to me. Unfortunately, my lover is uncharacteristically quiet about himself. Sure, he loves to be the life of the party, to talk to everybody... but not about himself. Never about himself.   
  
I understand why. His parents never paid much attention to him when he was young. He used to try everything to get them to acknowledge him. He settled for just doing whatever they asked, instantly. He catered to their every need, but never really asked anything for himself. I'm not sure he knows how.  
  
That's why it has to be something really special, something he's always wanted. I bribed Cye this morning. I'm doing all the laundry for a month and Cye's keeping Rowen out of the house today. Just so I can look for clues. I'm sure I'll find something. After all, I've got all day.  
  
  
  
[Cye]  
  
I hear footfalls on the staircase next to the kitchen. That would be Rowen, stumbling down for his midmorning coffee. He enters the kitchen and sits at the table, looking like a drowned blue squirrel.   
  
He's not too happy to be up this early. Hah... early - I guess it is all relative. I never thought that 10 in the morning was that early. Sometimes I wonder what he'd do if the Dynasty decided to invade again. Sleep right through it, probably.  
  
I plop a pot of coffee in front of him. That perks him up a little bit. At least he looks a little bit coherent. "Rowen?" My response is a slow, bleary glance over the edge of his humongous java cup. "I've got to go into town today. I promised Mia that I'd pick up a few things for her. I could use a bit of help. Would you come with me?"  
  
He blinks, then nods slowly. I think I'll get him another pot before we go. I really dislike it when he's like this; it's too hard to talk to him. I'll wait until he's a little more awake. Then we'll head out.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
R+R, please? 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Gift, Chapter 2  
By Dragoni  
Warning: This contains shounen-ai. Boy/boy romance. Don't like it? Don't read it. Don't flame me.  
Disclaimers: I don't own the Ronin Warriors - I'm just playing with them a little bit. This is fanfiction, I did not make any money off it. (Believe me there!) The only thing that's mine is the idea for the story.  
  
  
[Sage]  
  
I should just get him a vacuum. And a few thousand trash bags. At least that would be a productive gift!   
  
That's not right. He's worth the effort, I know he is. That knowledge has become a part of me. He confirms it every day - every time I see his beautiful blue eyes, every time we kiss, every time we make love... He's worth so much more than I could ever give him.  
  
I sigh deeply and wade back into the mess. This is still an ornery task.  
  
I've been here all day. And not a single hint... With all that's on his floor, I'd just assumed that there'd be *something* to help me out, to provide me with some sort of insight into his mind, his dreams...  
  
I've found a lot on his floor - old computer magazines, star charts, and more clothes than I ever knew he owned, both dirty and clean. I pick up my latest find, a worn T-shirt, and wrinkle my nose in disgust. Mostly dirty.  
  
He also has scads of books, everything from Voltaire to Dr. Seuss. I pick up an obviously well loved volume, turning it over in my hands. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe. Strange title. Sliding down onto the floor, I flip through the dog-eared pages, skimming passages. It's just like him, a slightly strange sense of humor, but oh so serious about it. Maybe something like this?  
  
But no. Like I said, he's got books. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I added to his collection, I'd rather find something more... I don't know. More different? More special? Just more like him, I guess. Yes, that's it. More personal.  
  
I reverently return the book to the crammed bookshelf, taking a moment to stretch as I do so. I think I'll go downstairs and get a cup of tea. I need a little bit of a break, anyway.  
  
  
  
[Rowen]  
  
He needed me to help him with groceries. I check my frustration, carefully carrying out all the assorted boxes and cans and bottles he has shoved into my waiting arms. I always thought that was why they invented shopping carts. He owes me for this one.   
  
We head back to the car, and I wait as he fumbles with his keys, searching for the one that will open the trunk so I can stow all this away. Everything seems to just be taking so *long* today.   
  
Another can falls on my foot, and I murmur a soft expletive. I can't count how many times that's happened today. My sore toes throb in painful agreement as I carefully stoop to retrieve the runaway. Oh, yes. He definitely owes me for this one.  
  
  
  
[Cye]  
  
He's getting impatient. Damn. I'd hoped that shopping would last longer, but he's so edgy today. Maybe that second pot of coffee was just a *bit* too much.  
  
Whatever am I going to with him? Maybe we could go to a movie... that'd take a while. Or maybe we should go to a mall. Malltrips always last hours. I think it's some sort of natural law, like gravity. You just can't help it.  
  
"Do ya think ya could move a little faster, buddy? I'm starting to lose my grip on this stuff." I stifle a smirk. He is sounding annoyed, though... and I do have some sort of vague plan, for another few hours, at least...   
  
"Here it is..." I pull the trunk key from the others on the large keyring and unlock the trunk, helping him to carefully stow all that we've gotten. Mia'll kill me if she sees it. We have plenty of stuff at home. She'll get over it, though. I'll arrange a party or something. I doubt even *we* could use up all this food before it goes bad.  
  
"You know ya owe me, right Cye?" I smile. This is almost too easy...  
  
"I probably do. What if I treat you to a movie?" I steal a glance at him as I start the car. He looks surprised, but happy. His smile lights his eyes, and they sparkle more brightly than the brightest star. I guess that will do. I rev the engine and pull out, heading for the theater.   
  
I hope there aren't any sci-fi flicks out now. They're all the same thing... they stretch your view of reality, force you to accept illogical, horrific situations. He adores them. I had my fill of that sort of thing during the war. Magical armor, demons from other dimensions... It just doesn't get more illogical. And I actually lived it. I *don't* need to watch it.  
  
  
  
[Rowen]  
  
Man are we lucky - no lines at the theater today. Heh... probably too early. They're usually pretty deserted until the evening shows. It's barely past noon right now.  
  
Ooh... they're showing that new alien flick I've wanted to see. That sounds like a good idea right now.   
  
"Hey, Cye?" He exhales in resignation. He knows what I'm gonna ask, what I want to see. I know he's not fond of them, but hey... this was his idea, right? And he *did* say that I could choose the flick...  
  
"I know, Rowen. I know." He heads to the ticket counter, ruefully tugging at his wallet.  
  
  
To Be Continued... R+R, please? 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Gift, Chapter 3  
By Dragoni  
Warning: Yaoi alert! That's Boy/Boy love. Not your thing? Don't read it. But don't flame me, either.  
Disclaimers: I don't own the Ronin Warriors - I'm just playing with them a little bit. This is fanfiction, I did not make any money off it. (Believe me there!) The only thing that's mine is the idea for the story.  
  
  
[Cye]  
  
That film was definitely not worth seeing. It was - ugh. No... there just aren't the words for it.  
  
Rowen enjoyed it. Hmph. He would. I suppose that's a good thing. Check that. I know it's a good thing. He's grinning like a schoolboy. He has a wonderful smile.  
  
I guess more of my discontented mood shows on my face than I want to, though, because his smile falters a bit as he glances at me.   
  
Almost before I can react, he's swept me up into an impulsive bear hug, murmuring a soft thank you into my hair. I tighten my own arms around him, wanting to hold on to this moment as long as I can. God, he feels so good. I wish he was mine.  
  
Where did that come from? He's with Sage. I shouldn't even be thinking such thoughts. But here, in heaven's arms... I can't think. Confused, I step back from his friendly embrace. I need to be around other people.   
  
I glance at my watch. I've got him for another couple of hours. Definitely time for the mall.  
  
  
  
[Sage]  
  
That was just what I needed. There is nothing like a soothing cup of hot tea to settle the nerves. I head to the to the sink with my cup, pausing only slightly when I hear the door open and close quietly. That's got to be Mia. All the others would slam it shut.   
  
I nearly jump in surprise as a familiar, masculine voice calls my name. Whirling, I face Kento. A detached part of me wonders when he learned to be so stealthy. I take a deep breath to recover, then respond. "Yes?"  
  
"I just asked what was up, Sage. Geez... you sure are jumpy today." He pauses a moment to try to place a hand on my forehead. "Are you okay? You're not getting sick or anything, are you?"  
  
With a grimace of distaste, I shrink away from his questing palm. He lowers it with a shrug, a sort of a peace offering. Turning to rummage in the refrigerator, he continues our one-sided dialogue.   
  
"I sure hope you're not, anyway. Last thing we all need around here is for some bug to go through the house. Not that I'm worried about myself, of course, I never get sick, you know that. But some of the others can be just impossible to be around when they get a little bitty cold. Oh, man..." He flips a quick grin at me over his shoulder. "You should *really* know. You get downright irritable when you're sick. I swear, you and Cye are the worst. I still remember the last time I had to play nursemaid to him..."   
  
His face colors suddenly, and the endless chain of prattle stops. I raise a silent eyebrow, filing this bit of information away for later use.  
  
"I'm not sick, Kento. I've just got... things... on my mind." I stretch slightly and head for the doorway.  
  
"Don't know what to get him?" The question brings me up short. Usually Kento is not the perceptive one in the group.  
  
I'm intrigued. "How did you know?"  
  
He snorts derisively. "It's only obvious. You've been actually spending time in that pigsty that he calls a room, when you're usually outside. Your six-month is coming up... I overheard Rowen talking to Mia about it. I may not be the sharpest crayon in the box," I blush slightly as he looks pointedly in my direction. "But even I can put two and two together."  
  
The silence hangs heavily in the air for an eternal moment before he speaks again. "Do you want a sure-fire idea?"  
  
  
  
[Rowen]  
  
I love this mall. There are a bunch of really cool stores, with everything from scientific puzzles and tools to glow-in-the-dark lotions and scented oils. I actually got some of those, this time. I can't believe I did. It's not usually my kind of thing.  
  
But it is Sage's. And... well... I know that he wants just a bit of change, something totally out of the ordinary. He hasn't said anything... he never would, not if he thinks it'll make me uncomfortable. He lets me set the boundaries, even though at times I know he wished we would go farther, do something more exotic.  
  
Maybe we will, now. The oils and lotions will be a start, at least. It will be the perfect gift for him. I can't wait to see his face...  
  
I stretch casually, glancing around for Cye. He's been acting strangely today. I hope he's alright. He can be a bitch when something's wrong. Ah... there he is, waving at me from by the mall exit. I glance at my watch. Wow - I didn't know it was that late. I guess we should really be getting home. I close the distance between us with quick strides, but he turns away before I reach him, heading for the parking lot.  
  
I don't catch up to him until we are almost by the car. What is up with him? He practically ran from me. That's so... I don't know... not Cye. I hope I didn't anger him - I hate it when my friends and I are mad at each other.   
  
Either way, though... at least I deserve to *know.*   
  
I grab his shoulder, forcing him to face me despite his stubborn resistance. "What's wrong?" I try to catch his eyes, but they dart away from me. I give him a slight, frustrated shake, but he doesn't respond.  
  
This is getting me nowhere.  
  
"Look at me!" His startled, dark eyes fly to mine. At least now I have his attention. "Something is not right, Cye. You've been acting weird on me all day. Did I do something?" He doesn't speak, but with our eyes locked he doesn't look away, either. "Damn it, tell me what's up!"  
  
Something snaps behind his dark aqua eyes, a fierce answer to my challenge. /I can't tell you./ His mental voice is strong, almost angry. /But I can show you!/   
  
Before I know what has happened, he leans up, capturing my lips in a rough kiss. I gasp slightly in surprise, and he presses his advantage, his hot tongue entering my mouth and plundering mercilessly.  
  
I don't understand. I never knew... no one ever told me... Cye? I'd always assumed that he was... but obviously not, because he's here. And Oh Shit, what will I tell Sage?  
  
My head spins wildly as I tear away from the unexpected kiss. Without thinking, I pull my yoroi sphere from my pocket, and the armor quickly replaces my normal clothes. In a stunned silence, I call on its power and watch as the parking lot drops away from my feet. The last sight I see is the horrified look on Cye's face. Then I lose myself to the clouds.  
  
  
  
[Cye]  
  
What the hell have I done?  
  
To Be Continued... R+R please? 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Gift, Chapter 4  
By Dragoni  
Warning: Yaoi alert! That's Boy/Boy love. Not your thing? Don't read it. But don't flame me, either.  
Disclaimers: I don't own the Ronin Warriors - I'm just playing with them a little bit. This is fanfiction, I did not make any money off it. (Believe me there!) The only thing that's mine is the idea for the story.  
  
  
[Sage]  
  
"His journal?" My eyes widen in disbelief. I can't believe Kento's actually suggesting such a thing! He nods simply, contrasting sharply with the decisive shake of my own head. It would just be wrong. He deserves his privacy, just like everyone else. I could never... could I?   
  
"It's just a suggestion, dude. For if ya can't figure something out on your own." He winks at me mischievously. "Trust me, it'll give you one hell of an insight."  
  
I just shake my head again and turn toward the stairs. "Thanks, but I think I'll try to do this my way this time."  
  
"Suit yourself." He shrugs and turns back to the sandwich he's making. "Like I said... it's just an idea. Do you know if we have any mayo?" The sudden shift in subject throws me, and I must think a moment before I answer his question.   
  
"No."  
  
"No, we don't, or no, you don't know?" I just smile secretively and head upstairs. He'll figure it out eventually. Probably not before he wrecks the kitchen looking for it. Insight indeed.   
  
I enter the room, casting a dubious look at the huge pile I have yet to look through. Hell, I'd have to *find* the damn thing first. I glance again at the pile, more carefully this time. Maybe looking for that book wouldn't be *such* a bad idea. I only have an hour or two more, at most. And I still haven't found anything. I doubt I'm even close.   
  
Muttering a soft prayer for forgiveness to gods I'm not sure I believe in, I sort through the books quickly. They go into two piles: Notebooks and Other. The pile of notebooks is surprisingly small. /Maybe this won't be such a task after all./ The thought is accompanied by an almost triumphant smile as I start to page through them.   
  
  
  
[Rowen]  
  
The sun's almost completely set now. I should be getting back. I have to talk to Sage. And Cye. Maybe the three of us should talk together. The thought isn't a bad one... But I probably shouldn't. I mean, I don't know how *I* feel about it yet. It wouldn't be fair to force all of us together like that.  
  
Maybe I'll talk to Sage alone first. He's always been able to help me understand myself when I'm confused. It's easier to sort it out with him around. He knows my mind better than I do, I sometimes think.  
  
That's it, then. I loop through the air, heading back to Mia's. It's a short trip, though I must have been nearly a hundred miles away. I love my armor. It makes it so easy to get away from it all.  
  
Noting Cye's car in the driveway, I land on the porch with a loud clank. I wince slightly and will the noisy armor away so I can enter the house silently. I'd rather speak to him without having to run across Torrent's bearer first.  
  
Luckily, it sounds like he's in the kitchen, making dinner. The sharp smack of wood on flesh is followed quickly by Kento's loud protest. I smirk in spite of myself. I've gotta hand it to him... he never gives up.  
  
I ascend the stairs quickly, grinning openly as his muffled explanations drift up to me. They're soon lost, though, as I stand outside our door. It's cracked open, and the light's on. I stand quietly for a moment, trying to make out the deadly whisper of his humongous blade as it cuts the air. Practice sword in the morning, real sword at night. Always... it's his routine. Nearly decapitated me once. That's when I started listening for it, instead of just barging in.  
  
I don't hear it, though. He's probably going to wait until after dinner. I push the door open and step through. I was right... he's not practicing. Instead, he sits on the edge of his bed, a crumpled notebook in his lap.   
  
It looks familiar. Sudden recognition strikes me and I stiffen instantly.   
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Gift, Chapter 5  
By Dragoni  
Warning: Yaoi alert! That's Boy/Boy love. Not your thing? Don't read it. But don't flame me, either.  
Disclaimers: I don't own the Ronin Warriors - I'm just playing with them a little bit. This is fanfiction, I did not make any money off it. (Believe me there!) The only thing that's mine is the idea for the story.  
  
  
[Sage]  
  
Only one notebook left in the stack. It's a thick book, with a deep navy, almost black cover. The cover has been crushed, the only indication of its age. I should have guessed... it just screams of the night sky's secrets. I run my hand over it, memorizing every detail, trying to gather the nerve to open it.  
  
I finally force my fingers to between the fragile sheets inside. His impeccably slanted script peeks out at me from between the pages. So much writing... this is definitely the journal. It has to be. There's no math notes in it.  
  
I let out a breath I didn't know I held, to reclose it and hastily shove the other books into their customary mess. He won't be able to tell the difference. I hope. I take my treasure over to my bed and begin flipping the pages, scanning for clues to his dreams.  
  
  
  
[Cye]  
  
A loud sound from the porch draws my attention from Kento's antics. A quick glance out the window confirms my suspicion. Rowen's back. He's trying to be quiet, though. Trying to avoid me.   
  
I absentmindedly smack Kento's hand away from the pot simmering on the stove, ignoring his yelp of pain and half-coherent excuses. I wish I could talk to Rowen, to explain... what? No, he doesn't need an explanation. But what he does need... space... I don't know if I can give it to him.   
  
I see Kento's hand inching its way toward the pot again. With a heavy sigh, I shove my other worries out of mind, at least for now. There'll be time later. I'll talk to him after dinner.  
  
  
  
[Sage]  
  
Most of the book seems to be devoted to everyday life, the survival after the Youja invasion. A few poems scatter through the pages. A few that he wrote, though most seem to be favorite writings he has stumbled across in his studies.  
  
A particularly interesting passage catches my eye, decorated with doodles of swirls and stars. None of the others have such illustration. It's dated almost six months ago, the day we got together. I try to force myself to read the entry, but I cannot. It seems too private.  
  
Instead, I skim down to the poem that lies in the middle of the page. I recognize it as soon as I begin. It's by O'Reilly, I think. I had to read it once in some textbook.  
  
The red rose whispers of passion  
And the white rose breathes of love  
O, the red rose is a falcon  
And the white rose is a dove  
But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
With a flush on its petal tips  
For the love that is purest and sweetest  
Has a kiss of desire on its lips  
  
The sentiment is perfect... I swirl the thought around a few times in my head. It could be just the perfect--  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Too late, I register the sound of the door swinging open. His cold voice strikes me instantly, almost painfully demanding an explanation. I look up to his irate sapphire eyes and open my mouth for some response, one that dies without ever passing my lips. What can I tell him? I shouldn't have given in to the temptation. Damn Kento for giving me the idea.  
  
Damn me for acting on it.  
  
His eyes narrow as he realizes I have no explanation. I open my mouth again, to apologize, to make it right somehow. He beats me to it.  
  
"I thought you understood." It's not a statement, but an accusation. "You lied."   
  
I wince at this, but he's right. I always said I'd respect his boundaries, his privacy. Heaven help me, he's right. I nod and my eyes fall to my hands, still clutching the journal. I close it silently, crossing the room to place it on his bed. I can feel tears of shame sting at the corner of my eyes as I study the floorboards, waiting for his judgment. What was I *thinking*?  
  
  
  
[Rowen]  
  
"Look at me, Sage." I can't hide the catch in my voice. I don't know that I want to. All I know is that my lover, my partner, the person I'm closest to... betrayed me, lied to me.   
  
Today is just *not* my fucking day.  
  
I can feel liquid fire slowly creep down my face. He steps forward, his hand raised to brush it away. I recoil as if it's a serpent. I don't need his comfort.  
  
I see the hurt look on his face. His beautiful eyes are shadowed with pained guilt. The expression strikes me to the core. I hate myself for hurting him like this. I want to take him in my arms, to forgive him and make everything right again.   
  
But I can't. It takes every ounce of nerve that I possess, but I back away from him.   
  
"Get out." The words are barely whispered, but I know he heard. His face falls as he bows slightly and obeys. I slam the door in his wake, sliding down its smooth surface to crumple at the bottom. The tears I tried to hide flow freely now, and I cry myself into oblivion.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Gift, Chapter 6  
By Dragoni  
Warning: Yaoi alert! That's Boy/Boy love. Not your thing? Don't read it. But don't flame me, either.  
Disclaimers: I don't own the Ronin Warriors - I'm just playing with them a little bit. This is fanfiction, I did not make any money off it. (Believe me there!) The only thing that's mine is the idea for the story.  
  
  
[Rowen]  
  
Six days. It's been six long days since I ordered him out. And he hasn't come back yet. I sigh miserably. It's been as long since I've had a good night's sleep. Or any sleep at all, for that matter.  
  
I wonder where he is. None of the others have seen him. It's like he simply disappeared. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at him. I wish I could take it back... I wish I could apologize to him, tell him that it doesn't matter... But he'd have to be here for that. And he's not.  
  
/Sage... Love... Please, come back.../ I stretch the armor bond in a feeble attempt to find him that I know from experience won't work. He's closed his mind to me, blocked me from contacting him. He doesn't want me to find him.  
  
I hope he's all right.  
  
I hear a faint sound outside. Dropping the book I was pretending to read, I rush out the front door, frantically scanning the grounds for some sign. I hear it again and focus on its origin. It's just around the corner...  
  
Speeding around the corner, I stop in sudden disappointment. It's just the god-damned tiger again, with what looks like a fresh kill for dinner.  
  
Disappointed, I go back inside, up to my room this time. I ignore the pitying glances the others spare me. *They* don't know what it's like to practically throw out half your soul. They've never felt this emptiness inside. But I deserve it. After all... I'm the one that told him to leave.  
  
  
  
[Cye]  
  
He looks awful. Whatever happened between the two of them... it's left him a shattered wreck. He doesn't eat much, if anything at all. Dark circles shadow his eyes, silent testimony that he's not slept much, either. We had to steal his yoroi sphere from him, so that he wouldn't frighten the citizens trying to find Sage. If anyone looked up and saw him flying... well, a panic would just complicate things for everyone. Especially if he was recognized.  
  
So he tried the mundane way. He was out searching all the hotels and boarding houses, all the shopping districts, every place he could think of. He was gone for three days straight, and hadn't told us where he'd gone. We were worried sick, unable to find 40% of our team. When he returned, we gave him an ultimatum. Either take one of us along or stay home. He hasn't been out since.  
  
So he tried using the armor bond. He was so heartbroken when he realized he couldn't contact Sage. We all offered to try for him. Surely we wouldn't all be shut out! But he wouldn't hear of it. Said it was his mistake, and that he had to fix it. Sometimes I could positively kill Sage. I mean, no matter what happened, there's just no reason to do this. If only he could see the inconsolable mess Rowen's become... Maybe then he'd ignore his bloody pride and come back.  
  
It hurts horribly to see him like this. He hasn't smiled since Sage left. He doesn't really talk to us. I wish that I could hold him, make the world turn again. But that's the one thing I've learned. We may all be friends - we probably will be until we die - but Sage is the only one who will ever have Rowen's heart. I never had a chance. Still... I'd give anything to see him smile again.  
  
  
  
[Sage]  
  
Every morning when I wake up, it takes me a moment to realize where I am. The grimy walls of the tiny motel are a sure give-away, though. I'm not home. I can't go back. He wouldn't want me.   
  
On the edge of the bed lay two boxes. Gifts for him... for our six-month. Today. I don't know why I got them. I don't plan to go see him. I couldn't stand to see the anger in his eyes.  
  
I start pacing the room again. It's a bad habit I've acquired since I've been here, since there's nothing else to do. The room is too small to practice in, and the only channels on the minuscule TV set show nothing but news and inane movies. I've been so bored, though... I actually tried watching it. Unfortunately, there was a storm a couple of nights ago. The reception didn't survive.  
  
//Sage? Sage, are you there?// I jump slightly, looking around the room for the voice's owner... and feel incredibly foolish when I realize that it's one of the others, trying to talk to me through the armor bond. I can feel my face heat with rueful embarrassment. I forgot about that. After I'd blocked Rowen, I'd not given it another thought.   
  
/I'm here. What do you want?/   
  
//You are there!// Surprise is evident through Cye's flustered communication. He shouldn't be so surprised. I mean, I need to leave the other lines open. In case something happens. //We... I... Please come back, Sage.// The directness of his request is unexpected. Usually he's a *lot* more subtle than that. It doesn't change my mind, though.  
  
/I can't... He doesn't want.../  
  
//Bullshit!// He interrupts my explanation explosively. //Where do you get off saying you know what he wants? You haven't been here!//  
  
/But I still.../  
  
//No buts. You haven't been here. You don't see him every day.// I can almost feel the anguish behind the words. //He would kill me if he knew I was doing this, but I can't stand it anymore. Did you know he searched for you?// Angry, almost bitter words. //Three full days, gone without a trace. Without a word to anyone. Without food, without rest. For you. I'd say that *alone* should be proof enough for you.//   
  
He pauses in his tirade, maybe waiting for a response that I do not offer. I didn't know he looked for me. I didn't know any of it. After a while, he continues more calmly, but I don't hear his words. I can only think one thing.  
  
/He... searched? For me?/  
  
//Yes. He did.// An uncomfortably loaded pause, then a fervent plea. //Come back home, Sage. Please...//  
  
/I... I may.../  
  
//I guess that'll have to do, won't it? If you do... could you do me a favor? Don't tell him I contacted you.//  
  
I assent - what else could I do? - and he leaves, a curious emptiness in my mind the only remnant of our conversation.   
  
  
  
[Rowen]  
  
I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. Feeling sorry for myself, angry with myself..   
  
The door creaks open and my eyes snap shut. It's probably one of the others looking in on me. Making sure I haven't run off again. They treat me like a child. Maybe I'm acting like one, I don't care. But I'd rather have them think I'm asleep than have to talk to anyone right now.   
  
A gentle pressure on the side of the bed tells me someone is sitting there. A hand gently brushes my hair back from my face, and a gentle kiss on my cheek causes my eyes to flutter open. Beautiful ice-violet eyes return my gaze. He sits back hesitantly, waiting for me to make the next move.  
  
I don't keep him waiting long. Instead, I grasp him to me, holding on to him tightly and drawing him into a passionate kiss. He responds eagerly, his flaming kisses mirroring my own.  
  
Too soon, we must break for air. Trying desperately to regain his breath, he pulls a long box from behind his back. His eyes never leave my own. Fascinated beyond reason, I watch as he lifts the lid slowly, revealing what must be a dozen creamy roses, each with a kiss of pink on the tips of the petals.   
  
He pushes the now-empty box to the floor, and I study the bouquet. A translucent silver ribbon explodes in an elaborate bow halfway down the long stems. He drops to his knees beside the bed, offering the flowers to me.  
  
"Forgive me?" The question is almost inaudible. And entirely silly. I nod wordlessly, instantly rewarded by the angelic smile on his face. It twists nervously as he pulls quickly on the ribbon, releasing something hidden within the bow. I raise an eyebrow curiously. What is he up to?  
  
He takes my hand, slipping a delicate silvery band into my palm. "Marry me?"   
  
He slips a matching band onto his own finger as I draw him up into another breathless kiss, the only answer I can give.  
  
/Happy six-month, love.../   
  
I smile slightly into our kiss. //It is now, anyway...//  
  
~Owari~  
Epilogue to follow 


	7. Epilogue

Title: The Gift, Epilogue  
By Dragoni  
Warning: Yaoi alert! That's Boy/Boy love. Not your thing? Don't read it. But don't flame me, either.  
Disclaimers: I don't own the Ronin Warriors - I'm just playing with them a little bit. This is fanfiction, I did not make any money off it. (Believe me there!) The only thing that's mine is the idea for the story.  
  
  
[Cye]  
  
It's a beautiful day today. The sun's shining, the temperature is just pleasantly warm... a cool breeze plays through the treetops, blowing gently off the smoothly rolling waves of the lake.  
  
Kento squirms a little beside me and I nudge him silently, reminding him to stay still. Almost everybody's here today. Almost. Rowen's parents weren't able to make it. His mother refused to come flat-out. She's on assignment in Africa... said she couldn't make it. His father said he'd be here, though. A grim smile settles on my features. Probably got too damn involved in that lab of his. Personally, I don't like either excuse. After all, it isn't every day your only child gets married.  
  
Sage's family came, though... they're going out of their way to be kind to Rowen... to make up for his own parents' absence, probably. And Sage is here for him. So are the rest of us, and a bunch of our friends from the University. Even Yuli came, and his parents along with him. The former Warlords are here too, accompanied by Lady Kayura.   
  
She's doing the honors today. There was never really any chance for them to get married in a church, so they devised their own ceremony. It's more like just an exchange of vows - simple, but so exquisite. Mia agreed to host it. Hell, she practically *begged* them to have it here. I have to admit, it's very nice... the lake is such a romantic backdrop.  
  
They look so happy up there. Rowen's in a deep navy suit... Sage wears a pale grey one. They're staring so intently into each other's eyes, hands clasped as Kayura reads the vows the two wrote together. I'm glad for them. They've had a hard time of life; we all have. And they love each other so. They deserve happiness.  
  
The ceremony is a short one, as they wanted. Sage leads Rowen down the pathway, heading toward the house amid our loud cheers. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mia crying, tears of joy. I catch the back of Ryo's shirt as he stands to leave and nod in her direction.  
  
He grins a little, a tender look in his eyes. "I've got her." I just smile in return and fall in behind the rest, heading inside to the celebration.  
  
  
  
[Kento]  
  
Man, this is one killer party. I have to admit... my friends know how to throw one hell of a bash. They got Sekhmet to agree to play DJ... I never thought snake-boy had *any* sense of rhythm. Sure surprised me... he's got one kickin' beat goin' on.  
  
Most of the guests agree with me... everybody's out on the dance floor. I spot Ryo and Mia from my spot by the punch bowl. The beat is anything but slow, but - will ya get those two? They're *waltzing* to it.   
  
I grin, looking for the day's happiest couple. I'm not surprised to see them in the middle of the crowd. Those two can dance something unfair; together they're magic to watch. A dance circle is starting to form around them. This could be fun.  
  
A surprised growl draws my attention, before I can go join the fun. Yuli's standing over the poor tiger, holding... Those can't be what I think they are.  
  
I'm by him in just a couple of strides, yanking the - yup, I was right! - darts out of his hands. I don't even have to ask what happened. I can guess... and I'd rather not *really* know anything. When Ryo finds out, he'll be pissed.  
  
The poor kid's practically in tears. I shake my head. I thought he was outgrowing that whiny stage. I guess everything takes time. "Hey, cheer up buddy! Blaze'll be alright."  
  
He turns a teary glance at me. "Kento?" Great.. the kid's *really* upset. There's something here I'm not seeing. I cast an apprehensive glance back at the dance floor. They're all occupied. Guess that leaves... I swallow, hard. That leaves me to talk to the kid. I bite my lower lip, then force a cheerful grin onto my face.  
  
"Yeah? What's up, kid?"  
  
He's quiet for a moment, and my mind races, trying to figure out what's got him so worked up. Maybe he broke something. Or killed a bird. Hell... he fell and hurt himself. You can't always see wounds.  
  
He sniffles a little, trying to get himself under control, and mumbles something under his breath. I lean in a little bit. "What did'ja say?"  
  
"Are they going to leave now? Forever?" He lurches forward unexpectedly into my arms, crying into my shirt and wailing incoherently. "I don't want them to go! They can't go, Kento!"  
  
I blanch slightly. Psychology is definitely *not* my best field... how the hell do you reassure a crying child?   
  
"No way, buddy! They're only going for a bit." He sniffs again, looking up at me, wide-eyed. I rush on. "They're just heading out for a couple of weeks. They'll be back."  
  
"But... won't they..." Tears well up in his eyes again and I wince inwardly. "They'll move away... and I won't ever see them again!"  
  
*That* was what he thought? Damn, that makes it a *lot* easier! "Naw, kid... It's not like that at all! Mia said they could live here... she's got too much room as it is. They're staying right here!"  
  
His little face brightens. "Really?" I nod solemnly and dry his face with my sleeve. "Sure... I wouldn't lie to ya, kid! Now what say we go tear up the floor a little, huh?" As we head back out to the dance floor, I deposit the darts on top of a cabinet. He won't find them there. Maybe a little later I'll teach him how to *really* play.  
  
  
  
[Cye]  
  
The music stops suddenly, taking the living ball of energy that is the dance floor with it. I twist about, trying to find the reason for the sudden change.  
  
Sage is standing up by the DJ booth, a mic grasped firmly in his hands. I smirk. I know what's next. Following his directions, I stand and join about one half of the crowd on the far side of the room. I was kind of wondering if they'd do this, actually.  
  
I smile as Rowen's steady fingers work Sage's tie loose. He twirls it around his finger for a minute, grinning like a fool, teasing Sage with his glance. Smirking, he turns so his back faces the assembled crowd.  
  
"Good luck, m'friends!" Without further warning, he launches the fabric over his shoulder, spinning quickly to see it land... quite squarely on Kento's head. I can't stifle a giggle as he is immediately surrounded by joking friends, slapping him heartily on the back and asking who the lucky girl is. He shoots an affronted glance at me, but I don't care. I wish I had my camera with me. That was just too good.  
  
A loud tapping sound breaks up the revelry, and we all turn back to the front, where Sage is down on one knee by his love. I quirk an eyebrow expectantly. He's not going for Rowen's tie. Surely he didn't manage to...  
  
Sage lifts Rowen's leg, planting a teasing kiss on the ankle as his hand roams up the other's pant leg, pulling out a...  
  
Oh, my god, he did. He triumphantly pulls a silk and lace garter off the blue-haired one's leg, deftly flicking it in the air and catching it. I wonder how he convinced Rowen to go along with *that* one. Now it's his turn to throw it.   
  
And he does, flicking it over his shoulder. It flies over the crowd easily. We all reach up, trying to capture the elusive circlet. I almost fall over as I feel it loop around my fingers, sliding down my hand to my wrist. I stare at it in surprise. I hadn't actually though I'd *catch* the damn thing!  
  
The whooping of the crowd brings me back to reality sharply and I grin. I've been to so many weddings, but I've never caught the garter before. This is going to be... interesting... to say the least.  
  
Rowen grabs my hand and leads me over to the chair he just vacated, pushing me down on to it firmly. Sage leads Kento over, and I have to fight a smile. Kento's actually *blushing.*   
  
Rowen and Sage launch into a rather convoluted explanation of what's to happen, just in case somebody doesn't know it already. I take the opportunity to pat Kento's arm reassuringly as he squats beside me. He squirms a bit and reddens a little more. It's rather cute, really.  
  
  
  
[Kento]  
  
Oh man, this is crazy. I can't believe my luck... or lack of it, anyway. At Sage's direction, he puts the garter on. Over his pants - I'm almost disappointed. I'd kinda hoped to find out just how his creamy skin would feel under my hands. Hell, that'd fuel my dreams for months.   
  
He's looking right at me. I know I'm blushing... My face feels so hot. His brilliant aqua eyes glint mischievously as he slides it a little farther up his thigh, responding to the crowd's demand. I shift uncomfortably. It's not just my face...  
  
I try to shake it off, grinning with my typical bravado.   
  
"Are you ready?" God, they are such showboaters. Sage and Rowen are working the crowd. My grin becomes more real. They're enjoying it, too.  
  
"Sure thing, buddy!" It's the answer they want. I'm ready for a lot... I'm just not sure Cye'd appreciate it in front of all our friends. One of these days I'm actually going to tell him how I feel. Just not now.   
  
Instead I smile and reach out, only to have my hand intercepted by Rowen's. I look up at him, confused. He just shakes his head, and the crowd hushes in anticipation. *I* obviously don't get something here.  
  
"Now, is that the way you're supposed to get the garter?" The question gets a laugh from the crowd.  
  
"No!" Aw, shit. They couldn't mean...  
  
Rowen takes the tie from where I'd stuck it around my arm and coaxes my hands behind my back. He uses the tie to keep them there, whispering in my ear as he tightens it. "Ya gotta use your teeth." I can hear the smile in his voice. "Good luck."  
  
I can feel Cye's gaze on me, but I can't return it. Instead I just lay my head in his lap, nipping at the thing's lace border. Man, I can feel my body trembling. Why can't I just hold myself together?  
  
I shift uncomfortably as an image of what we must look like pops into my head. Gods, it's almost too much! Forcing my mind to other things, I shift my head slightly, getting a better grip on the garter. I feel him shift beneath me, hear his soft inhalation.  
  
I can't hear our gathered friends anymore. My world exists of his scent, his feel against my cheek, heaven all around me. My eyes raise to his. They don't hold the lightness they did earlier. Surprise, yes... But there's something *else* there now, in place of the earlier laughter.  
  
I know it's not what I want it to be. I start tugging on the garter, determined to get it off before I do anything I'll regret.  
  
I can't help myself. I feather a light kiss on his toe before I pull the garter all the way off. With the final gesture, my world erupts in sound.  
  
  
  
[Rowen]  
  
I smirk knowingly as I watch my friends' flushed, uncertain features. So Sage was right... He'd told me Kento had a thing for Cye... Cye doesn't appear to have anything against it, either. They could be such a cute couple... And I'm definitely *not* above giving them a nudge in the right direction. I'm just glad that Sage and I have such good aim.  
  
Sage... it almost doesn't seem quite real. He's over by Sekhmet, but just as I spot him he thanks the other and turns away. The soft strains of a waltz fill the air. I didn't know he even *liked* this music.   
  
He stands before me, holding out his hand for mine. Light sparkles off the silvery band on his finger, and I smile slightly, knowing its mate adorns my own hand. I slide into his arms and we head out to the floor. He leads, but I don't mind... it just feels right to dance with him. We don't talk... we don't really need to. I sigh slightly, closing in until I can feel myself pressed against him, letting myself drown in his ice-violet eyes.  
  
Cye breaks the moment, tapping Sage on the shoulder. "I've not had a chance to dance with Rowen. Would you mind horribly...?  
  
Sage throws a glance at me. I told him about what had happened between the two of us. I had to... my conscience wouldn't let me alone! And he understands. But he's giving me the choice again. I just nod at him. I don't mind.  
  
He leaves me with a bow. I smirk. Ever courtly, my lover is. It's kind of cute, really.  
  
Cye takes his place... this time I lead. He's a pretty good dancer. I guess that shouldn't surprise me... but it does anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry." His first words catch me by surprise, and I almost lose the beat.  
  
I look at him curiously for a moment. I know what he's talking about. But... "You shouldn't be..."  
  
He shakes his head stubbornly, interrupting me. "It was something I shouldn't have done. I honestly knew better... I just," He flushes a little bit and looks down. "I'd just wanted you for so long." I can feel myself tense a little. So can he... he rushes on. "Oh, I know it's not meant to be. I'm not blind. I'm happy for you and Sage! Honestly, I am. Part of me envies your happiness... I just hope that we can still be... friends?"  
  
I grin down at him. He sounds so hesitant. "A'course we can! I'm not in the habit of dropping friends." I bite my lower lip... I hope I'm not going to push *too* hard... "You know, There's someone over there who's been wanting *you* for a long while." I throw a significant glance at Kento, who's over talking to the kid.   
  
He looks at me, puzzled.  
  
"Kento?"  
  
I nod. "Just give him a chance, ok?   
  
I release him and watch as he walks over to the slate-haired warrior. He says something... I smile slightly at the surprised, happy look that crosses Kento's face.  
  
/Do you think it'll work out?/ Sage's voice fills my head and I nod. I'm sure it will. They just need a little bit of time.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
